Espella Miratium
Espella is the grand daughter of the 'first' Mirror Demon, and daughter of Blanche and Zircon Miratium. Personality Having grown up in the Katoptris (Mirror World) most of her life, with her mostly her family to converse with, Espella doesn't really do the entire socializing thing very easily. Being a shrinking violet, she doesn't like being the centre of attention, or else she gets flustered. She's often described as a perfect lady, although she has an over-active imagination. Though, she does sometimes make an effort to show that she can cause mischief, such as sneaking out with Aaron to go on the Catacombs Dare. Things like that don't turn out so well. Sometimes, she's found making a sarcastic remark, which may suggest an actual rebellion streak, but it's gone almost as quickly as it came.The very idea of confrontation frightens her. When someone gets into an argument with her, Espella will often back away. The only time you'll often see her not afraid to be in the spotlight is ice skating, and she's on the team at Monster High. This has earned her the nickname Ice Princess. She's also relatively skilled at chess. Physical description Espella is shorter than average, only reaching about 4'11", with a round heart-shaped face. She has a petite frame, and thus not much of a figure. She has white hair often worn wispy and shoulder-length, pale skin almost blue in hue, and large eyes that are whitish blue in colour. And it's not uncommon to see her with small gems on her cheek or sparkles on her eyelashes. Classical Monster Eisoptris, or mirror demons, are a fictional race of monster created by Psyche 13. They are made to fit into the fictional work of Frank Beddor's Looking Glass Wars, with some inspiration from Skulduggery Pleasant's Remnants. A brief explanation is that mirror demons are beings that live in the Katoptris, or the world that exists within mirrors. They can either be born, which includes half and quarter breeds, or made, when a human becomes a host for the spiritual form. The spiritual form resembles nothing more than light. The host is not harmed when they join with this form, and are changed no more than possible appearances and the basic powers. Appearances of the host range are usually human, although hair and eyes can be any colour found in the visible spectrum. This trait is found through all decendants, but becomes muted the smaller the percentage. Their lifespans range anywhere from the average human to centuries long, depending on the person. But, on average, born full demons tend to live longer than hosts. Eisoptris are adept at mirror travel, being able to phase through the tiniest mirror and even still water. A result of this, however, is that they can be pulled into the Katoptris if they don't pay attention. If this happens, a demon's appearance and personality can be changed. Despite the obvious risk, most mirror demons encountered keep mirrors or reflective surfaces close to them. They can also pull people into the mirror world with them, though it takes more energy. A more indepth description for mirror demons as written by Psyche can be found here Relationships Family Espella comes from a large family, which includes multiple aunts, uncles, and cousins on either side. Her mother is Blanche Miratium, the daughter of the Eisoptris, and her father is Zircon Spectrus (he took the Miratium name), a professor from Wonderland. Espella is on good terms with both of her parents, but she often goes to her mother for advice more than her father. Her brother is a Monster University student, Mirall Miratium, who is an example of when a mirror demon gets sucked into a mirror. He's simply desribed as 'mad'. Despite this, Espella cares for her brother dearly, although she doesn't often let him come to her tea parties. On her mother's side, she has an Aunt Scarlett Miratium, her mother's twin, and Uncle Aedd Darpan, and her cousins Jack (20) and Ena (12). Espella isn't close to most of them, though she does talk with Ena occasionally. She has two cousins on her fathers side, from an unspecified uncle. They're two toddler boys (names have not been determined). Friends Espella has a close circle of friends, mostly people she's met through extra ciricular activities. Marguerite Cygne, a swan maiden, she met through dance, and Rochelle Goyle, through art classes. Aaron Northwind, an aura, is her closest friend, whom she met at a summer camp, and it's suggested that they have romantic interest (see romance). She met Gwennant Sealy, a selkie through him. She does often hang with Alyss Speculum, another mirror demon. Although they have different interests, they often talk over tarty tarts, jelly jollies, or other sugary Wonderlandian confectionaries. Enemies Espella is a shy and quiet girl, most often a wallflower, and no one really sees her. And thus, no one goes out of their way to make fun of her. Though there are a few people who sometimes confront her just to get her flustered, she doesn't consider them 'enemies'. Pet She has a pet albino rabbit, which she named Peter. He may be a variant mirror demon, but that is unspecified. Romance She and Aaron have a mutual crush situation, although they're both too nervous to admit it. It is implied that, after the Catacombs dare and a resolution of the love triangle with Gwennant, it is assumed they will get together. It is determined that they may not last through the duration of high school, but will definently break it off after high school. Clothing Basic Espella's hair is worn shoulder length and pushed back with a powder blue headband. She has on a white shrug with blue-trimmed frills on the collar and sleeves. She has on a white dress, the skirt stopping at the knees with multiple velumonous underskirts, with the bodice fittied with grey lace. She has on white lace tights, and high heels with folded-over tops tied with a bow. Her choker has a round piece of reflective crystal on it. Dawn of the dance Her hair is curled into wisps ornamented with a crystal barrette, and she has long false eyelashes on. Her dress is white in base, with long, black lace sleeves and red lace along the bodice. The skirt is patterned to look like a checker board. Her tights are the same sort of lace as her sleeves, and her shoes are black wedges adorned with a red bow on the straps. Her purse is designed to look like a black and white rook. Gloom Beach She wears a lavender one-piece with a white pattern along the collar. The straps cross along her back. She has a white and lavender shawl over that, and her hair is curled and cut into a bob, with a purple hat. She has close-toed wedges with straps. Scream Uniform Espella has a black ice skating leotard, with pink and white trim along the collar, edge of skirt, and sleeves. The tights are grey. She has high heeled, white ice skates with pink laces. Her hair is pulled back in a bun, and her lipstick is pink. Dead Tired She wears a Victorian night dress-inspired outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a v-neck collar, empress waist-line, and long, puffy sleeves fitted at the cuff. There is violet trim along the collar and waist. The blouse stops at mid-thigh and she has knee-length shorts underneath. Her hair is down. School's Out Espella wears a tan peacoat over a blue blouse and skirt. She has white lace tights and tan wedges. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail, with her bangs held to the side with a barrette. Trivia *All of Psyche's mirror demon characters are based off of characters in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Espella is meant to be Alice, while Peter is the White rabbit. *In Psyche's fairy tale crossovers, Espella is Snow White, for the pun 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall.' *Originally, Espella had a second personality, who was trapped in the mirror verse. That's since been dropped. *Her birthday is August 29th, meaning she's a Virgo. Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Females Category:Demon